Missing Children Incident Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfic
by AnnaLena250199
Summary: My theory about what might have happened to the five missing children.


A/N: English isn't my mother tongue, therefore I accept every critique :)  
>I also accept every opinion, be it negative or positive!<p>

Disclaimer: FNAF and all it's characters are copyrighted to Cawthon. With the exception of the other animatronics needed as a placeholder.

The famous pizzeria 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' had only opened a week ago and children along with their parents were bursting one after another into the pizzeria every day. Children loved this place. It was filled with happiness and laughter. The animatronics were so nice and fun to play with. Those animatronics looked a lot like animals; a dog, a tiger and a crocodile. The most funniest character was not an animatronic, but a person inside a golden bear-like custom, his name was Freddy.

The show was already starting, the animatronics came from their hiding spot on the stage and sung for the children. A lot of kids listened to the songs they played, others were busy eating their pizza with their families. When the show was over, Freddy came onto the stage. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! And don't forget to eat something, you want to be big and strong, just like me!" he said. Freddy stomped down the stairs of the stage. He promptly spot a little boy asking his mother for something to drink. The boy had brown hair and was about 6 years old. iWhat a fine sample/i

He approached the mother and the boy. He asked: "Hello there! May I invite your son to see the new animatronics? He will be the first out of 4 to see them." "Well, I uh, sure. Will it take long, because I have a strict schedule and I can't stay long", she asked. Freddy shook his head. He held out his hand and the boy took it into his. "Uhm, mister Freddy? Who will be the other 3 who will go and see the new animals?" The child asked. Freddy didn't reply first. After a long time he finally responded: "Hm, why don't you choose? You're my friend after all, buddy!"

The boy quickly ran over to his friends he met in school. A girl with straight blond hair and 2 boys. One had reddish messy hair and the other kid had black hair. He told them, that they could meet 4 new animals together. And that they'd be special, because they would be the first to see them. The group of friends ran to Freddy. "Mister Freddy, these are my friends, they'd like to see the new animals as well. Can they come with us?" Freddy nodded and responded: "Sure, why not? Now follow me, my friends".

The group walked through the room, where the children were still laughing and listening to the animatronic's music. They stood in front of a door that lead to the backstage. Freddy pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "Now my friends, please enter", he said. The kids walked in, amazed but also frightened by the look of this place. It was messy and everywhere were heads of animatronics. "Mister Freddy, where are the new animals?" The children asked. Freddy replied: "They are behind this curtain, just enter."

As the kids went in to see the animatronics behind the curtain, Freddy locked the door. iNo escape now.../i  
>"So, kids, these are the animatronics, Freddy the bear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny and Foxy the pirate fox. And... I'm very sorry for this..."<p>

Loud screams echoed through the entire pizzeria, security guards ran to the backstage as fast as possible, while the guests were evacuated outside of the pizzeria. The guards unlocked the door to the backstage with ease but what they saw, was a horrible scenario. Crushed limbs and a lot of blood was on the floor, even the animatronics were poured with blood around the mouth and eyes, it was a massacre. "Heheh, nice one. But you will never find the last one! Do you hear me? You will never find him! He'll be like me! Hahahah!", Freddy laughed. The guards quickly dragged him outside of the backstage and one ran to call the police.

The person in the Freddy costume was imprisoned for a life time. The families never understood what horrible person could do something to such little children. The parents of those kids will always remember their horrifying deaths when they walk past Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No one really studied the animatronics, they were just cleaned. Now every night, they will attack every night guard they see, in hope to kill the monster that imprisoned their minds in these robotic bodies. Every time they scream, you can hear their fear and the voice of a little child.

A/N Well, that's my theory about the missing children incident in Five Nights At Freddy's, hope you liked it ;)


End file.
